1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a queuing exemption method and queuing place-taking method for receiving the provision of goods and services.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, it has been common for tickets for popular items such as game software or watches, etc. or scarce merchandise, or sports events and concerts or for amusement parks etc. to be purchased through a process of queuing.
However, the result of the aforementioned related art example is that it becomes necessary for people who do not have much spare time to line up in a queue in order to purchase the above goods or tickets, with people who have time being at the front. It is then not possible for people who do not have much spare time to put aside the time to line up in the queue and are therefore inconvenienced to the extent of not being able to purchase the goods or tickets.
In the related art example, even if a person waiting in line gives up on acquiring the goods or ticket midway, it is not possible to change this queuing with a third party, and as a result, the person has wasted their time spent waiting in the queue.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide for the aforementioned situation to provide a queuing exemption method and queuing place-taking method for exchanging waiting time, troublesomeness, and labor incurred in the receiving of goods and services for a monetary value so as to acquire a priority with respect to the provision of goods and services.